The invention relates to an apparatus in accordance with the invention described herein and finally claimed. In a known apparatus of this type, a signal analogous to load is generated and, through a load-dependent variation of a cross section in a pressure fluid supply line, for instance, a variable adjustment pressure which arises at an outlet throttle is made available, the amount of this pressure being correspondent to the load set at the fuel injection pump. However, this apparatus has the disadvantage that in order to provide precise metering of recirculated exhaust gas quantities, appropriate to the particular family of characteristic curves, high costs must be borne for the measurement of passage cross sections and their association with the particular load points required.